Items
It is a yellow/green stone that sparkles. The Thunder Stone evolves the following Pokemon: Pikachu Eevee Water Stone The Water Stone is located on the Rocks in the Ocean. Latios and Latias also spawn here. The Water Stone is also near the Portal to The Underwater Temple. It is a blue stone that sparkles. The Water Stone evolves the following Pokemon: Poliwhirl Eevee Staryu Fire Stone The Fire Stone is inside the Volcano that lies near the Desert and Haunted Mansion. The player has to complete a small amount of parkour to get to it. It is a red stone that sparkles. The Fire Stone evolves the following Pokemon: Eevee Vulpix Leaf Stone The Leaf Stone is below the platform where the Portal to Temporal Tower might spawn. The player has to climb a ladder in Rotom Village, head left, descend and go around the corner of the cliff. Recommend using small Pokemon to get it. The Leaf Stone is a green stone that sparkles. The Leaf Stone evolves the following Pokemon: Weepinbell Gloom Pokemon Unlocked/A requirement to Unlock with a Leaf Stone: Maractus Sun Stone The Sun Stone is on the top of the Desert Temple on a stack of crates/boxes. The Desert Temple is also the place where Hoopa spawns. The Sun Stone is a sun-shaped sparkling stone that's orange. The Sun Stone evolves the following Pokemon: Gloom Dusk Stone The Dusk Stone is a grey stone. It lays in the corner of the house where the Eevee quest starts. To reach the house, the player has to climb the rocks in The Flower Garden and jump on the platform via a tree. The Dusk Stone evolves following Pokemon: Murkrow Doublade Mossy Stone The Mossy Stone is located near the entrance of The Big Tree. It is next to a bush. The Mossy Rock is a green with grey rock that evolves Eevee into Leafeon when near. Shiny Stone The Shiny Stone is a shining white stone. The player needs to do The Big Tree obby to get it. The Shiny Stone evolves Togetic and Floette into Togekiss and Florges. Dawn Stone The Dawn Stone is located on top of the mountain near the isolated village (Where you use to find the Red Zygarde Core) At the top, it is on the left side of the sword in stone The Dawn Stone evolves Kirlia into Gallade Moon Stone The Moon Stone evolves Clefairy. It is located in the town near the Desert and Volcano where you have to talk to Misty to activate a quest. It is behind the last row of houses. It can use a required of Lunastone Icy Rock The Icy Rock evolves Eevee into Glaceon. It's a frozen rock that lies near a big Frozen Beam. The Icy Rock is located on the Icy Island in the Ocean. In order to get it, the Player has to use a tree to get up the place where the Icy Rock is. Oval Stone The Oval Stone evolves Happiny into Chansey. It is in a small place left from the entrance to The Acid Place. Zygarde Cells Zygarde Cells are cells you need to get so you can evolve Zygarde into its forms. These cells are randomly located on the map. This was an event and is returning in December as told by uglypoe on his twitter. Magmarizer The Magmarizer evolves Magmar into Magmortar. It is at the top of the Volcano. The player must climb the Volcano to get it. Key Items Key Items are Important Items. An example is a quest item. Key Items also are evolutionary items. Example is the Gracidea. Gracidea The Gracidea is a special flower that evolves Shaymin Land into Shaymin Sky, as well as is the requirement for unlocking Orange Flabebe. It is the purple flower that sparkles in The Flower Garden where Shaymin itself spawns. The Flower Garden is the place that is left from the Rotom Village. Rotom Forms The Rotom Forms are exclusive items to Rotom. To get these items, you need to find 5 sparkling pieces of furniture in Rotom Village. The Blue House in Rotom Village holds the Washer. Touch it to collect it.The Red House holds the Oven. The Green House holds the Mower. The Yellow House holds the Fan and the Purple House holds the Fridge. Link Cable Mega Stones belonging to Legendary Pokemon are currently unavailable to the public. They will be released with Tournament mode, and will be given out as tournament prizes. Category:Clefable